How do you LOVE someone?
by CrimsonxFlame
Summary: Brandon Shields dies in a car crash,leaving her wife and son unstable.How will Stella overcome this great misery?, will she find happiness in her life ever again? because of her dearly love for Brandon, she couldn't bear it..she is suffering but she kept it a secret. What happens when her father finds out that she is single again? and what about her friends and her only son? READ!


**Chapter 1: 'Gone.'**

**OKAY GUYS! **

**My promise to you that in replace of the story " A new life a new love" here's the story it's far more better then the previous one...i guess curiously is killing you guys that what type of story this "freak" can create? well to tell you the truth THIS STORY IS REALLY GOOD!...and edited too...so lets kill your curiosity and go on read the story**

**Warning:_ This story is really sad! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx belongs to Rainbow Sri or Nickelodeon **

* * *

The sky was clear but there were signs that it would rain soon, the puffed clouds were strong evidence and the air which smelled distinctly of autumn delighted the people. The weather was nice and crispy, definitely no time for mourning and yet on this very day a funeral was taking place, of Brandon Shields who died from a car crash. This person had made a huge impact on the heart of a women, his dear wife and now a young widow, Stella Solaria who was standing there numb, her face was expressionless as if she was trying to hold back from crying, wearing a black. Beside this women stood a brunette boy nearly of six years, his gold eyes reflecting signs of obvious confusion, unknown to the harsh reality. His mind was rotating around one thought as he saw an elderly women cry in her hanky and pat Stella's shoulder sympathetically.

"_What had happened and why are people gathered here?"_

Stella was not crying she didn't know how to react, six years, _only _six years and yet...he was just...gone. From middle school till this day, the man who gave her courage and comforted her was just gone, the man with whom she had eloped six years before leaving her rich family behind had gone...died in a car accident. Stella Solaria was no common woman like others involved in elopement, she belonged to a very rich family of the district and was known throughout her life as a social butterfly while Brandon was just a transfer student with no extra wealth and a friend of hers from school. As her father didn't want to pamper Stella by nothing but money he sent her to a simple school nothing too filthy rich. Brandon somehow made her feel relieved and light due to his funny and non-serious behavior, she was happy with him enjoying her teen years when he proposed to her and then from that single moment filled in the echoes of a girl saying 'yes', things started to fall apart. This marriage was unacceptable to her father who wanted her to marry some rich family just to save his reputation from being disgraced if his only daughter married some fancy 'commoner'. And then for the first time, did she, Stella Solaria rebelled against the rules of the family and she knew what she wanted to do. Run, simply run with him, emboldened by his strength and courage, they eloped and married, they had a son after a year of their marriage and their dream of growing old together was turning into reality until...he died in that car accident...

"Mommy, why are all the people here?" Daniel finally spoke and Stella bent down in order to see his curious face that reminded her so of Brandon, the face that would trouble her every single day from now on...

"To say good bye to Dad" If it was that simple, only if it was that simple...

"Why? Where is dad going?" Evident astonishment lined his features and Stella force a smile, the corners of her mouth hurting and her vision blurring...

_Tears..._

"To a very long vacation" She was reassuring herself more than the child...

"Okay." His voice dimmed a little bit at the answer...

Stella wanted to cry, she wanted to tell the world how she really felt, how the pain and fire were burning her heart, she wanted to cry insanely but she couldn't cry, she didn't want to hrt Brandon's soul or - or scare Daniel. A hundred emotions rippled through her as she bit her lip and a burning tear leaked through her eye, she hurriedly wiped it... as the smell of fresh tears assaulted her nose she started hiccupping as she remembered scenarios from her past memories with Brandon she remembered the way he knew how to make her happy and he knew her favorite music, she missed the way he kissed her, those soft lip of his, those protective arms when he hugged her and when they fought and when they celebrated, those sweet memories were now unreachable, she could never ever feel them ever again, never, it was the past now...gone...faded away...

"Mom, why are you crying?"

Stella wiped those tears with her thumb rapidly, willing the croak to leave her lips.

"Mommy's not crying. She is just sweating through her eyes."

'But that's impossible Mom!" the boy chuckled on her mom's stupidity and Stella relished in his laugh, one thought raging through her mind as she hugged her little boy tight...

"Mommy's missing Daddy" She sobbed a little, her hands shaking and her heart thudding against her chest...

"M-Me too" as Daniel hugged back.

_I will protect you Daniel...Always..._

**~ A year later ~**

"Mommy. wake up!" Danny nearly yelled as he bounced on the bed, shaking a snoring Stella.

"Mmmm...dear...just five minutes more." She replied in a sleepy voice covering the pillow over her head, grunting when he tickled her sides...

_Just like Brandon would do..._

"Mommy! C'mon! it's already 6:45 AM" He replied to her grunts frustratedly. "I'm gonna miss the bus."

Now those magical words did the trick...

:WHAT!?" Stella jumped from the bed and faced Daniel, shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She demanded.

"I did try but you were having sweet dreams I guess" Daniel frowned.

"Oh! sorry dear" she chuckled and leapt off the bed, completely ignoring Daniel's complaints.

"Hurry!" He said in panicky tone as Stella rushed to kitchen and prepared his lunch while Danny ran to the bathroom to get changed. It was just a matter of ten minutes when Stella found herself waving to her son and shouting merrily as he jogged to the bus.

"I love you Danny!"

"Mom! I am seven!" The indignant bellow made her smile big.

"I said, I LOVE YOU!"

"Fine, I love you too" He waved, shaking his head as if his mother was too childish and Stella was just about to turn back when she heard someone calp her from behind.

"Stella?" a familiar tone questioned in a cheery and surprised tone, Stella turned her face toward the women who had called her name, all she saw was fiery red hair tied in a messy bun, sea blue eyes staring at her and a huge smile crossing the pink lips. The outfit was familiar too, a pink sweat shirt with hearts on it and turquoise trousers with heels...and then it dawned on her.

"Bloom!? No way!" Stella replied, surprised to see her high school friend here, her smile was three times larger than Bloom's.

"Stella Solaria?! You mean the Brandon crazy freak and the best fashion care taker, not to mention a best friend is in front of me after ten years!" Bloom laughed and went straight for a huge hug.

Stella chuckled then nodded, feeling happy to see a friend after all those years.

"Yep that's me" She replied hugging back.

"I heard that you eloped with Brandon and got married, how romantic is that?!" Bloom exclaimed and at these words, Stella felt it all over again, the pool of emptiness, the void inside her...the...the...

"Well...actually...Brandon is dead." Stella uttered, in a very low voice, the words barely escaping her lips.

"What?" Bloom asked again not really understanding what she had whispered while intertwining her fingers.

"He died a year ago". This time Stella's voice was loud and clear.

"Wha...OH MY GOD!" Bloom gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand, her blue eyes genuinely shocked. "Stella I didn't know I am so sorry" She put her hand on Stella's shoulders and mumbled apologetically.

"It's okay" Stella replied removing Bloom's hand from her shoulders and smiled weakly.

"So whom did you marry? Wait let me guess, it's Sky." Stella mocked breaking the annoying silence and sympathetic looks Bloom was giving her, she hated people giving her 'We-are-so-sorry-about-your-husband's death-looks', it just made her feel little, alone and pathetic.

"Yes!" She grinned and blushed. "And we had a daughter too, her name is Jenny."

"Lucky girl. I've got a son Danny."

"Cute!"

"You bet he is cutest little thing."

_And a reminder of Brandon._

"Are you in contact with others? You know our so called Winx Club?" Stella asked rolling eyes at the name, speaking of the group for the first time in many years.

"Yea, Flora and Musa, they live very close to my house. They both married the Prince Charmings of their dreams" Blooms joked and snorted.

"No kidding! Helia and not to forget mister- attitude himself, Riven" Stella amazed on Bloom's new piece of information.

"Yep that's him". Bloom laughed

They both chatted for a few moments and then Stella went to her apartment, she did some chores and then flopped down on her bed, she was happy that she met Bloom today and now she was in contact with her two other friends too; as Bloom gave their number to her but she missed Brandon way more than before. She missed the way she always talked and 'fangirled' about Brandon when she was in high school and she missed her funny side, her tinkling laugh merging with his chuckles.

"Teen age rocks" she mumbled to herself she missed when she had those crazy crushes on celebrities and most of all on Brandon who secretly adores her too. She remembered when her friends planed the secret date and both of them blushed like crazy, she chuckled to herself, and then she went to a deep sleep.

"Mom? are you still sleeping? it's 3pm!" A familiar tone woke Stella up from the world of her dreams.

"Huh? really?" Stella replied rubbing her eyes

"YES! and I bet you haven't made any dinner! We are off to noodles again" Danny said with a little frustration in his voice.

"_Ever since dad went away mom is always slacking off like this, she has become lazy and her work at fashion design isn't going well too, man! what should I do?" _

"Oh well at least we are going to have it together." Stella smiled and hugged him tight, pinching his cheeks.

"Hmm..." Danny signed, then smiled

Stella put some boiling water into instant noodles and handed the packet over to Danny and started preparing for herself. eating went quietly, then their phone rang.

"I will pick it up" Danny uttered as he rushed towards the phone, dropping his spoon

"Hello?" he asked innocently, in a very slow voice.

"Hi, you must be Daniel. I'm your mother's friend Bloom, can you please give the phone to her" The women spoke sweetly and Daniel was caught by the tone f her feminine voice.

"Okay. hold on a sec" He put a hand on the phone and yelled for his mother and soon Stella had taken over the phone, chatting excitedly

"Stella, you've got to come to my house, we are arranging a reunion party of Flora, Musa and you!" Stella paused and considered for a moent, all those twelve months she had been in mourning and both she and Daniel had not been to a party since then. Daniel would feel good...

"Sure why not?"

"Daniel get ready, we are going to a party!" Stella cheered as soon as she hung up and laughed lightly when Daniel's face lit up.

"Wow Mom! You and parties!? These words don't relate!" Danny commented

Stella laughed on that..ironically.

."Daniel my son, you've underestimated Mommy"

"Now get ready, we are going to...PARTY!" Stella cheered happily again and chuckled with Daniel, going over to her wardrobe.

Stella wore her pink shiny shirt with orange and yellow ribbons and her blue jeans with her high heels and her hairs in a pony tail and put some makeup on, while Danny put on a tuxedo.

"Oh wait! I forgot to ask her address!" Stella jerked back towards the phone and smirked when Daniel whined.

"Oh Mom!"

Stella redialed Bloom's number and asked the address, to her utter surprise Bloom was her neighbor a very close one.

_"T-then Musa and Flora are also so close...to me, have I been so absent and shut off from the world."_

Bloom's house was cozy, cool and perfect for a family to live in. Stella knocked the door and found the entrance decorated with flowers and there were stickers showing cute flames on the door. Stella knew how much Bloom loved flames in her teens, she couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic thought.

"Oh dear me! Stella is he really your son, he is so cute" The lady in a flurry crystal blue dress knee length with bright red hair was staring at Danny as she said.

"See I told ya!" Stella smiled making victory sign as her host ushered her inside...

"Come in, what are you waiting for?" She asked her mesmerized son and for the first time in many years, she felt a part of the heavy feeling in her heart leave, evaporate.

For the first time in a year, Stella felt happy...

**A/N:**

**Edited: 28/11/2013.**

**Beta's Note: Hello folks I am the beta for this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading so far, any complaints about grammar, spellings, formatting should be directed to me in a PM, while complaints on the plot should be left in a reveiw. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and so is encouragement. Borntoflyhigh over and out...**

**So? what do you think? I do accept all the comments and criticism is also again I want to thank my beta BFTH for helping me so much. and i will be waiting for you reviews nice people, maybe we could be friends one day...**

_**CxF!**_


End file.
